


Я готов отвечать

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Активационная тарабарщина для ЗС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я готов отвечать

\- Желание.

В Бруклине царит медовый май – поутру солнцем стекает с крыш, льется по пыльным стеклам, вечером закатной рыжиной красит ботинки и волосы. Весна жаркая, сухая, день у Баки долгий: работа в гараже, работа в доках и работа курьером, и к дому он возвращается в пропитавшемся маем полумраке. Все тело гудит от усталости, движения экономны, бесшумны, аккуратны – Стив наверняка уже спит.

Солдат смотрит, как Баки снимает ботинки, цепляясь носками за задники, как откидывает длинную прядь со лба. В маленькой квартирке – дружелюбная темнота, ласковая и обещающая отдых. Баки заходит в кухню за стаканом воды, пьет и морщится: вода теплая, невкусная. Со стаканом в руках он бесшумно идет в комнату, замирает в проеме - белая майка Стива сразу же притягивает к себе взгляд.

Стив не спит – сидит посреди подоконника, между открытых створок окна, худая спина повернута к сонной, уставшей от жары квартире. Ноги несут к нему сами.

\- Эй, Бак, - улыбается Стив, когда Баки пытается полубоком примоститься рядом с ним. – Смотри, звездопад.

Небо смотрит на них миллионами белых точек. Несколько штук срываются, наперегонки бегут туда, где, едва заметный, вдали виднеется горизонт.

\- Загадай желание, - говорит Стив и шутливо поддевает его локтем.

Солдат не помнит, что загадал Баки.

Солдат загадывает себе Стива.

\- Ржавый.

Винтовку дали учебную, древнюю – старушку-пенсионерку, давно уже беззубую. Баки держит ее, холодную и безразличную, правой рукой, левой – трогает ржавчину на металле. Он не завсегдатай тиров, да и боевого оружия никогда не касался, но даже он понимает – ни годы, ни люди не были к ней внимательны: хранили в сырости, не чистили, от воды не берегли. Баки качает головой и ловит злой взгляд Дика из Бронкса; Дик качает в ладонях такую же старушку. Он сын охотника и сам охотник, и проржавевшее оружие оскорбляет его одним своим существованием.

В лагере слякотно, осенне, сентябрь выдался суровым; парни вокруг курят при каждой возможности, офицеры периодически прикладываются к неприметным флягам, пытаясь выгнать из-под летней формы зябкую сырость. Офицеры хотят, чтобы Баки научится стрелять, говорят, у него твердая рука, верный глаз. Утро раннее, а глаз у Баки сонный, рука замерзла, он за месяц выкурил больше, чем раньше курил за полгода.

Он кое-как заряжает, притирается прикладом к плечу; прицел сбит, и Баки качается как дерево на ветру, пытаясь поймать взглядом мишень. Начинает моросить, тучи над ним плотные и насыщенные, кажутся совсем близкими, вызывают мерзкое чувство – словно низкий потолок, захлопнувшаяся над головой крышка. Выстрел его оглушает, отдачей больно бьет к ключице. Пуля со свистом летит к мишени, попадает в габарит – между восьмеркой и девяткой; Дик так высоко поднимает белесые брови, что Баки перестает их замечать.

Солдат знает, что попал бы в десятку.

Солдат жалеет, что Баки Барнс не попал в молоко.

\- Семнадцать.

Цифры уличной таблички поцарапанные и затертые, матовые от солнца и дождя. Семнадцатый дом стоит ровно посредине улицы, ровный спичечный коробок, увешанный светлыми вывесками цирюлен и кафе.

В семнадцатом доме живет Лиззи О’Доннел – светлокудрая и сероглазая, с нежными кружками румянца на чистых щеках, с небесной улыбкой. Ласточка, зовут ее матроны и мужчины в возрасте при встрече и за глаза; кажется, ее и в самом деле поцеловал ангел при рождении. 

Лиззи О’Доннел - первая красавица школы, невинная душа, всегда скорая на ласковый взгляд и доброе слово. Все мальчишки влюблены в нее, и Баки влюблен тоже – совсем немного, чтобы не выделяться из толпы шумливых пацанов. Они спорят, выберет ли она кого сегодня – иногда Лиззи позволяет кому-нибудь из них проводить себя домой после уроков, слушает их рассказы, подбадривает получивших двойку и ждущих родительского наказания, хвалит отличившихся. Мальчишки спорят – только спорят, никогда не дерутся, подравшихся из-за нее Лиззи не выбирает никогда. 

Баки отходит в сторону, приглаживает вольные вихры, одергивает купленный на вырост пиджак и, поднимая глаза, видит ее – в плотном коричневом платье, с пушистыми локонами у шеи. Лиззи ему улыбается, и Баки расплывается в ответной улыбке; где-то за спиной слышится разочарованный гул.

Они идут рядом, не касаясь друг друга, она выше него на полголовы, ей два года осталось до окончания школы. Баки осталось – четыре, но он об этом не думает, он, захлебываясь словами, рассказывает ей про индейцев – они здесь жили, где теперь Нью-Йорк, даже где Бруклин. Лиззи слушает, улыбается, семнадцатый дом прячется за соседями до последнего. Баки машет ей на прощание и стремглав летит к Стиву – поделиться радостью, гордостью: его выбрали сегодня, его одного.

Он говорит, размахивая руками, сидя на краешке скрипучей кровати, останавливает себя на полуслове, когда видит, как Стив улыбается.

\- Эй, - возмущается Баки и толкает его раскрытой ладонью в плечо. – Ты чего смеешься, ну?

\- Я не смеюсь, - врет Стив и смеется. Баки смеется с ним, сам не зная почему, потому, наверное, что так у них всегда бывает: если один смеется, то и второй тоже.

\- А ну тебя, - фыркает Баки и снимает до смерти надоевший пиджак. – Покажи мне лучше свой комикс.

\- Я не закончил, - отнекивается Стив, теребит в тонких пальцах подол старой рубашки. – Ничего нового не добавил, а то, что есть, ты уже видел.

\- Я еще хочу посмотреть, - говорит Баки, и Стив лезет в ящик за разрисованными листами. Про Лиззи они забывают.

Зимнему Солдату незнакомо имя Лиззи О’Доннел, зато знакомо имя Элизабет Бэнкс, информатора СНР и супруги американского военного атташе в Японии. Они встретились в Осаке, в маленьком саду для медитации, близ неподвижного в летном мареве пруда. 

Она принесла с собой информацию по военному сотрудничеству, он – грубую заточку и пустую сумку. В ее порвавшемся ожерелье было ровно семнадцать черных жемчужин, и он собрал их все. 

Ее тело на следующий день нашли, «убийство с целью ограбления», написали в газетах.

Его тело на следующий день уложили в криокамеру.

\- Рассвет.

Декабрьское утро позднее и ленивое, медленно стирает темноту с горных вершин, кусачий ветер так и норовит забраться за воротник. Вообще-то, караулить должен Баки, но Стив не спит тоже – сидит рядом, греет собой: костер не жгли, боялись, что заметят, и за ночь Баки изрядно продрог. Зубы у него стучат, руки окоченели даже в перчатках и карманах, у Стива изо рта вырываются оборванные клочки пара, и выглядят они оба скорее дурными мальчишками, чем бойцами элитного отряда.

\- Как думаешь, - спрашивает Стив, глядя прямо перед собой, будто пытается в утреннем полумраке разглядеть будущее. – После войны вырвемся?

\- А? – говорит Баки, скашивая на него глаза. Двигаться не хочется, уставший холод немного притих под его синим бушлатом, и если не двигаться, можно притвориться, что ему тепло. 

\- Я, конечно, наивный, - вздыхает Стив и щурится, выглянувшее на секунду солнце кровавит ему ресницы. – Но не настолько же. Золу мы завтра возьмем, с Гидрой на этом будет покончено, но до конца войны никто нас не отпустит. 

Ветер тычется в ноги, гонит снежинки в разные стороны, играется с ними, как восторженный щенок; Коммандос спят, закутавшись по самые брови.

\- Но после войны, - упрямо тянет Стив. – После войны вернемся домой? Найдем нормальную работу, снимем нормальную квартиру…

\- А как же, - хрипло уточняет Баки, - делать правильное дело?

\- Так это ж и без армии можно, - говорит Стив таким тоном, каким священник мог бы сказать, что бога нет.

\- Что ж, опять будешь драться в подворотнях?

Стив улыбается и молчит, губы у него бескровные. Он наивный, конечно, но Баки не хочет ему говорить, что Капитан Америка не вырвется никогда. Капитан Америка впаян в историю, впутан в нее, а у истории цепкие руки, крепкая хватка, из нее не вырваться живым.

Баки об этом не говорит. Он говорит:

\- Ты будешь мыть посуду.

Стив улыбается рассвету. Солдат смотрит на него не дыша.

\- Печь.

\- Остановись немедленно, - говорит мама, одной рукой прижимая к груди малышку Бонни, второй – хватая Бекку за платье. – Ты сейчас обожжешься. Баки, займись сестрой.

Бекке пять, Баки семь, и у него, конечно, есть более важные занятия, чем караулить глупую девчонку, но печь раскалена страшно, и если Бекка не перестанет бегать вокруг, она и в самом деле обожжется.

Томми сказал бы: «И пусть ее, от девчонок все равно никакого толку». Окрестные мальчишки слушаются Томми – он старший и умеет больно бить под дых, но Баки думает, что Томми дурак. От девчонок, может, и нет толку, они ревут все время и играют в глупых кукол, но только Баки – старший брат и следить за младшими – его дело, чтобы младшие могли веселиться.

\- Эй, Бек, - говорит он, усаживаясь подальше от печи – чтоб было тепло, но не жгуче. – Иди сюда, я тебе что покажу.

Бекка смотрит на него надувшись, зыркает светлыми глазищами; холодный январский ветер бьется в окна и пробирается в щели между ставнями. Баки придвигает к себе коробку и по одному вытаскивает солдатиков – редкие отблески огня из-за заслонки плотно блестят на мундирах.

\- Смотри, отец их заново покрасил. Совсем как настоящие, - улыбается он, и Бекка садится рядом с ним. - Герои корпуса Джона Рейнольдса.

\- Этот не похож на героя, - она берет в руки фигурку с обнаженной шпагой. – Он смешной.

\- Он кавалерист. У него должна быть лошадь.

\- А почему ее нет?

Баки растерянно заглядывает в коробку. Лошадь была, кавалерист сидел на ней красиво, гордой, военной посадкой – без лошади он глупо стоит на полусогнутых ногах и в самом деле совсем не выглядит героем.

\- Лошадь… погибла в бою, - говорит он и забирает кавалериста из мягких ладошек сестры. – Но он все равно не останавливается. Поэтому он герой – потому что не останавливается.

\- Потому что не останавливается, - кивает Бекка.

\- Потому что не останавливается, - думает Солдат.

\- Девять.

Полевые кухни сто седьмого пехотного на удивление хороши: повара там щедры и добродушны, провиант свеж, поставки регулярны. Горячее питание даже на передовой, Америка заботится о своих солдатах, но Баки – Баки угораздило стать снайпером, да еще и одним из лучших здесь, на европейском фронте.

Это означает индивидуальные задания, вдалеке от своих, в тишине и сумерках.

Это означает – никакого огня.

Баки лежит в ночной темноте, земля под ним сырая после дождя, трава мокрая, и подстеленный китель становится все холоднее. Пахнет лесной влажностью, сентябрьскими грозами и зрелым разнотравьем, низина распахнута взгляду, Баки жует подсохший хлеб и скучает по рассыпчатой каше капрала Снорта. В кармане у него девять сигарет – суточная доза; сегодня Баки везуч и невезуч одновременно: досталась ему не какая-то местная гадость, а настоящие Лаки Страйк, вот только курить нельзя – никакого огня. Хороший часовой легко разглядит в темноте огонек сигареты, поднимет шум, сорвет миссию. Баки не знает, хорошие ли в лагере фрицев часовые, но исходит из того, что – да, хорошие.

Значит, никаких сигарет.

А обещанный начальством курьер к фрицам никак не торопится.

Баки прикладывается к фляжке, слизывает с губ полынную горечь; фляжка теплая в его руках, легкая, дорогой французский коньяк плещется на самом донышке. У него есть вторая, но она в машине, а машина внизу, запрятана между холмом и зарослями дикого шиповника.

Небо кутается в плотные тучи и чихает вниз очередной порцией не по-сентябрьски холодного дождя. Баки мысленно кроет матом начальство, курьера, фрицев, Францию и собственный зоркий глаз. Ему хочется есть, спать, согреться, домой и курить.

Курить больше всего. Девять сигарет жгут ему карман, он нетерпеливо стучит носком по земле.

Солдат смотрит на него с недоумением. Солдат не умеет быть нетерпеливым.

\- Добросердечный.

Баки входит в квартиру, но сквозь хлипкую картонную дверь все еще слышит тревожный говорок соседей – миссис Бланд, миссис Лозано и мистера Банча. Все еще чувствует на себе их взгляды - терпкую смесь гордости и жалости.

Баки сильный парень, крепкий, с людьми ласков, в любой работе обязателен. По меркам депрессивного Бруклина он мог бы считаться зажиточным: депрессивный Бруклин считает такими всех, у кого больше трех рубашек и починенная обувь. У Баки хорошие туфли, почти новые, рубашек – целых пять, Баки мог бы жить один в свое удовольствие или даже завести семью – он бы справился.

Баки упрямо тащит за собой сынка милой Сары, царствие ей небесное. Хорошая была женщина, да только Стив ее не жилец, говорит мистер Банч, и Баки закатывает глаза, отходя от двери.

Вообще-то мистер Банч ошибается – Стив теперь болеет куда реже, он научился управляться с собственным телом, выучил все его требования, держит ингалятор у постели, а сигареты свои – во всех карманах. Когда есть возможность, ест мясо – не отказывается, хоть и не любит, зимой носит купленное Баки пальто, хорошее, теплое. 

Стив не нахлебник, не обуза – работает чертежником, помогает окрестным ребятишкам с историей и географией, денег с их родителей он не берет, но на их столе то и дело появляется то корзинка с яблоками, то горячее еще рагу. Но соседи живут в этом доме давно, помнят Стива в тот год, когда миссис Роджерс каждый месяц приглашала священника, и другой год, когда всю весну Стив провел в госпитале, а все лето – в своей кровати. Они говорят про Баки – «добросердечный» и поджимают губы.

Солдат не понимает, зачем их вообще слушать – они не дают приказов.

Баки мысленно шлет их к черту и вгрызается в дразнящий румянцем яблочный бок.

\- Возвращение на родину.

Стол под лопатками настолько холодный, что кажется по-настоящему ледяным. Источники света нечеткие и далекие, перед глазами пляшут темные пятна, и Баки долго, упрямо моргает, хотя и понимает, что это не поможет.

Голос долетает волнами, обрывками – он не очень чистый, словно расплющенный под тяжелым немецким акцентом, он говорит будто бы с Баки, но на самом деле с самим собой.

\- …в Швейцарию. Научная работа не терпит армейских ограничений, на нейтральной территории меньше шансов лишиться лаборатории во время внезапной атаки. Это разумные причины, я привел их герру Шмидту. Он умный человек, он согласился…

Зола, вспоминает Баки. Он назвался – вчера? позавчера? как давно Баки лежит здесь? – доктор Арним Зола. Доктор Арним Зола привязал его к столу и ставит над ним эксперименты, в перерывах поддерживая вполне светские беседы.

Как же холодно, Боже правый.

-… но, конечно, присутствуют и личные мотивы. Дом, милый дом, где помогают даже стены. Возвращение на родину, сержант Барнс. Понимаете ли вы, как это важно?

На родину, думает Баки, чувствуя, как немеют руки. Он хочет на родину, даже несмотря на то, что его родина про него, видимо, забыла.  
На родине теплее. На родине не больно. На родине Стив.

\- О, нет, я не имею в виду Америку, - говорит Зола и включает лампы прямо у Баки над головой – от их белого света он слепнет и почему-то мерзнет еще сильнее. – У вас будет новая родина. 

Баки не хочет новую родину.

Солдат вообще не знает, что это такое.

\- Один.

Школа в Шелбивилле – одноэтажное деревянное здание, заботливо выкрашенное руками не привыкших к отдыху родителей, скрип ступеней под топотом детских ног, поселившаяся над крыльцом стая крикливых птиц.

Бруклинская школа другая: детей здесь больше, учителя – моложе, стены роняют под ноги кусочки выцветшей краски. Второй этаж и поворот направо, исхоженные половицы, солнце бьет сквозь тонкие светлые занавески, Баки откидывает с лица челку и входит в свой новый класс.

Внутри шумно: мальчишки толпятся у окна, спорят о чем-то, перебивая друг друга, все на ногах – все, кроме одного. За последней партой сидит щуплый пацан, белобрысый и бледный, остроносый, остроплечий, похожий на неуклюжего цыпленка. Перед ним раскрытая книга, прилежно разглаженные страницы, аккуратная закладка – как у всех заучек; между скулой и ухом у Цыпленка желтеют остатки синяка, и весь он кажется куда младше положенных десяти.

Баки общительный, верткий, егоза и заводила, он знает негласные правила мальчишечьих компаний: если ты не с ними, рано или поздно окажешься против них. Он видел все это и раньше, знает, чем это заканчивается, таких одиночек он никогда не понимал, но Цыпленок вдруг поднимает на него взгляд – настороженный, тоже острый, и Баки вдруг становится так тепло, как никогда еще не было.

Он решается мгновенно, не раздумывая, зная, что обратно пути не будет: проходит мимо притихших пацанов, бедром притирается к поцарапанному столу. Цыпленок смотрит на него снизу вверх, глаза у него голубые с едва заметной каплей зелени, костяшки худых рук покрыты подсохшими бурыми корками. Баки улыбается ему во весь рот.

\- Привет. Ты здесь один?

\- Да, - осторожно говорит Цыпленок, недоверчиво прищуриваясь. – Один.

Баки небрежно роняет потрепанные книги на стол.

\- Ну, теперь уже нет.

Ресницы у Солдата влажные.

\- Грузовой вагон.

Тропинки замело, и плотный снег свежо хрустит под ногами, Коммандос мерзнут - пританцовывают и кутаются в воротники. Баки тоже холодно, но как-то изнутри, словно где-то в нем застрял большой кусок льда, который не тает даже у костра. 

\- Несутся как на пожар, - говорит кто-то за спиной – не то Гейб, не то Морита, за воющим ветром не разобрать. Стив подходит ближе, кусает губы, неловко вертит в руках дурацкий шлем с рисованными крылышками. Эх, ты, хочет сказать ему Баки, ангел в дурацком костюме. Будь осторожней, что ли, приятель, ангелы – они иногда падают.

Баки, конечно, молчит. У него каша в голове, темнота в глазах и пульс у самого горла, ему хочется лечь и уснуть, но уснуть нельзя – поезд вот-вот будет здесь. Баки не помнит, зачем им поезд.

\- Другого случая может не быть, - негромко говорит Стив и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. – Ты уверен, что хочешь участвовать? Я могу взять Дернье.

Баки смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, утреннее солнце отбрасывает в глаза золотые отблески, лес вокруг мрачен и темен на белом полотне зимы. Баки тошнит, он глубоко дышит – совсем как Стив после поездки на Циклоне, морозный воздух обжигает легкие и слегка бодрит.

\- Еще чего, - отвечает он и поднимает уголок рта – он помнит, что улыбался так раньше. – Я с тобой до конца.

Стив ухмыляется в ответ и надевает шлем.

Поезд несется внизу черной, гладкой змеей, они прыгают – Баки приземляется легко, не оскальзывается, вагон под ним гудит, словно недовольный зверь. Ну вот и все, отчего-то вдруг думает Баки и идет вслед за Стивом, не сводя с него глаз. 

Ты только не оступись, хочется сказать ему, падший ангел мало что может. Падший ангел – практически демон.

Перед глазами снова темно.

Солдат держится за поручень, поручень скрипит, качается, ветер бьет в лицо с силой опытного боксера. Замерзшие руки болят, скользят по гладкому металлу, У Солдата нет приказа держаться. 

Ладони медленно разжимаются, и он не пытается их сжать.

\- Доброе утро, Солдат.

\- Я готов отвечать.

Баки Барнс что-то беззвучно кричит ему издалека.


End file.
